All for a Friend
by lilpip
Summary: During a visit to the Pokemon Center, Pikachu is stolen by a lonely vicious girl and her charmeleon, for apparently no reason at all. With her just a step ahead of him all of the time, what will Ash do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

Lilpip- I'm re-posting this (I wouldn't have if it wasn't for a wonderful reader and reviewer) and this time, I'll make it how I want, and more to the story line. I hope everyone likes the new re-made version of my fic. I'm also re-naming it and changing it just a bit. Enjoy.

**All for a friend**

**During a visit to the Pokemon Center, Pikachu is stolen by a lonely vicious girl and her charmeleon, for apparently no reason at all. With her just a step ahead of him all of the time, what will Ash do?

* * *

**

Ash sat on the warm couch in the Pokemon Center, absentmindedly tapping his toe against the floor as he stared at the small sign hanging over the door of where Nurse Joy had taken Pikachu into. The doctor needle was still glowing bright red, as if to mock him.

Ash growled in impatience. Pikachu had gotten badly hurt in their last battle, and Ash had taken Pikachu and run as fast as he could to the nearest Pokemon Center, leaving his friends behind.

Now his friends sat in armchairs across from him, looking as impatient as he felt. His eyes hurt from staring too long at the bright red sign, but he couldn't help it. He felt that if he looked away for just one second, it might never turn off.

"A watched pot never bowls, Ash." Misty teased.

Ash didn't dare look away from the sign, but mumbled a small, "Hmm?"

"A watched pot never boils." Misty repeated. But when she got another 'Hmm?' from Ash, she sighed. Sometime she worried about him. Sometimes she thought that he cared a little too much for his pokemon, not that it was a bad thing, but sometimes caring that much hurt him.

Ash lowered his head a little bit but kept his eyes on the sign, rubbing the back of his neck with a tan hand. His neck ached from keeping it at that angle for so long, but his stubborn nature kept him going.

Suddenly the red faded with a dull _ding _and Ash jumped up and ran to meet Nurse Joy, who was currently exiting the room.

"Is Pikachu ok? Can I go see him?" Ash asked hurriedly. Nurse Joy put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Pikachu is going to be fine. He's going to need to stay the night, so find a comfortable place to sleep. But before that, yes, you can go see him." Nurse Joy told him in her always happy way.

Ash brushed past her and into the room to stand by the small white bed holding an even smaller occupant. The golden mouse pokemon blinked up at him.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash whispered, leaning down to pet the small head of his long time buddy. Pikachu responded with a sleepy "Pika". "Bad news buddy, you're going to have to stay here the night. But I'll be sleeping just outside those doors."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in dismay and plea. Pikachu pointed to a lone white plastic chair near the wall.

"You want me to stay here for the night?" Pikachu nodded pitifully. His black eyes pleaded with suck intensity that Ash got up with a sigh and pulled the white chair over to the side of the small white bed. Pikachu squealed happily and snuggled up to the equally as white pillow, closing his large eyes.

Ash sat down in the uncomfortable chair and put his arms on the bed, putting his head on them. He closed his dark chocolate brown eyes and fell into dreamland.

Brock and Misty had watched from the doorway and finally moved out, letting the double doors swing close. They each fell asleep on a separate couch in the main room of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

A dark figure darted out from behind some bushes in front of the Pokemon Center. She ran around the side of the large building, her black cloak billowing out behind her. She crouched in front of a long window and peered inside. 

A most puzzling sight met her eyes. A young boy sat at the bedside of a dozing Pikachu, in the most uncomfortable looking chair. His hand held the

Pikachu's small one protectively, as if warding off some kind of danger.

Pikachu's long ear twitched and he moved closer to the comforting warmth of the boy, and the boy tightened his tan hand around the small golden one. Both of the room occupants smiled slightly in their sleep.

The girl cocked her head to the side, and a rare quizzical look crossed her face. This she had never seen before. She wondered how these two had become so close. She also wondered what it felt like, to be so close to another. To be friends.

She stood up and took a step back. She realized that she wanted this closeness, this friendship. She let a smirk slide onto her face as she decided what she was going to do about this wanting.

She once again knelt next to the window, but instead of peering in she slid it open. She made no sound as she jumped through the open window, her cloak swaying in the wind from the swift movement. The shadows caressed her face as she looked at the sleeping friends. That word sounded so foreign to her, but felt so good in her mind.

She murmured the word, savoring the way it felt on her tongue. The small pokemon's ear twitched, picking up the sound. She immediately became still, clamping her mouth shut. She didn't move a muscle for a full minute, watching the pokemon's slow breathing.

She reached into her cloak and pulled out two grey gloves and slipped them on. She soundlessly walked to the bedside of the slumbering pokemon. She grabbed the small mouse, wrapping her arms around him, covering his mouth with one to smother the squealing.

The boy, sensing something amiss and missing the warmth of his pokemon, blearily opened his eyes and sat up. He stood up with a holler of "Let Pikachu go!" when he spotted the girl.

A smirk made its way onto her face as she backed up to stand by the windowsill. She threw a pokeball into the air and in a blinding flash of red light a charmeleon appeared. He snarled at the boy fiercely, swishing his flaming tail.

Ash picked a pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air, and in another blinding flash of red light a totodile appeared.

The charmeleon snarled, his fangs glistening in the moonlight. The totodile simply jumped into the air, grinning widely. The charmeleon snorted, and the snort was mirrored by his owner. Suddenly two more people burst into the room, making the double doors sway dangerously close to the first boy on their hinges.

"Hey! What are you doing with Pikachu?" A girl with flaming red hair yelled.

"Let him go!" The other, a tall brown haired boy yelled.

Two more bright flashes of light and two more pokemon appeared. A staryu and geodude growled at the charmeleon and its owner.

Realizing the fight was pointless the girl went to her last resort. "Charmeleon!" She yelled. "Smokescreen!" The charmeleon opened its mouth and out came dark smoke.

The three people began coughing, their eyes watering. "Pidgeotto! Gust!" The tan boy shouted after yet another red flash of light. The smoke dissipated in a sudden burst of wind from a pidgeotto hovering in the air above the tan boy.

The three looked around in bewilderment. "Pikachu's gone!" The tan one yelled in despair.

"Calm down Ash! We'll get Pikachu back!" The flame-haired girl assured. The tall dark-haired boy nodded. Four flashes of light and the four pokemon were gone, and the tan boy was also gone, out the window.

The two others followed after him.

* * *

The smirk on the girl's face grew as she watched from a distance, a struggling pikachu in her arms and her charmeleon by her side. She turned and made her way deeper into the forest. 

The yells faded slowly into the distance behind her.

* * *

TBC… 

Lilpip- So, those of you who haven't read this fic yet, did you like the first chapter? Those of you who have, no, I didn't make any changes to this chapter, 'cause I think its fine. Review, 'cause you all know that makes me type faster. 'Till next time!


	2. During the Night

Well, I just wanted to say- Here is the second chapter! I only modified it a little! Enjoy!

And don't expect me to update often! I have other things to do! Plus I'm a darn lazy-butt!

**All for a friend**

**During a visit to the Pokemon Center, Pikachu is stolen by a lonely vicious girl and her charmeleon, for apparently no reason at all. With her just a step ahead of him all of the time, what will Ash do?

* * *

**

The shadowed girl stopped at the edge of a small clearing deep in the small forest, trying her hardest not to hurt the Pikachu in her efforts to keep the small pokemon from escaping her grasp.

"Will you stop moving around so much?" She growled at the desperate pokemon as she sat herself in the middle of the clearing. Her Charmeleon laid down next to her, keeping his golden eyes on the smaller pokemon.

"Look, I will give you back to the boy whom you have," She paused, "Befriended." She still loved the way it felt on her tongue. "But for now, you are going to stay with me whether you like it or not, so you might as well make the best of it."

The Pikachu sagged in her arms like a dead weight with a tired dry sob. The girl eyed the pokemon curiously for a moment, and then spoke quietly, "Now, can I let you go without you running off, or shall I tie you to a tree?"

The Pikachu muttered something into her hand and she looked at her fiery pokemon questioningly. He nodded. The Pikachu would behave.

She carefully lowered the Pikachu to the ground. He looked around for a moment, and with a glance at the girl, jumped to the right, fully intending on running. And he probably would have made it, if not for the clawed paw that had grabbed onto his lightning-bolt shaped tail at the last second.

Charmeleon picked the small pokemon up and handed him to his owner, who took him by the tail and dangled him so he was looking straight into her narrowed eyes.

"What did I just say?" The Pikachu shivered at the icy tone, "I will give you one more chance. If you run again, you will not only find yourself tied to a tree, but with more than just a Charmeleon guarding you."

She dropped the Pikachu onto the ground, and he curled into a small ball, shivering. The girl stared at the Pikachu at her feet, cold and scared. An emotion flashed through her, though it was too fast for her to figure out. She turned away for a moment to collect her scrambled thoughts.

"Don't worry, though I may seem cold and mean everything I say, I won't hurt you, and neither will any of my pokemon. You're safe with me." She reassured. The Pikachu at her feet relaxed only a fraction.

"Charmeleon. Stay here and keep an eye on Pikachu. Make sure he doesn't try anything, but don't hurt him. Alright?" Charmeleon nodded. "I'm going to get firewood. I won't be gone long." She stood and exited the clearing.

She came back not a few minutes later with an armful of large sticks and dumped them next to the two pokemon. Charmeleon propped himself up and blew fire onto the branches before dropping down again and curling up, his golden eyes trained on his owner.

She nodded her thanks before turning to the golden pokemon. He was still curled into that tight ball, shivering in either cold or fear, the girl didn't know.

She smirked and motioned to her Charmeleon. Charmeleon got the hint, stood up, walked over to Pikachu, dropped down, and curled itself around Pikachu. As an afterthought, he curled an arm tightly around the small pokemon's body to keep him from running away while they slept.

The girl watched Pikachu fall asleep, then laid down and fell into slumber herself.

* * *

Ash stopped beside a tree and rubbed his arms against the cold. Where was Pikachu? And who had taken him? And why?

These questions couldn't be answered now. He just needed to find his buddy. Nothing else mattered.

Misty and Brock stopped next to him, both panting and shivering. "Ash," Misty tried to reason, "We can't look all through the night! We'll freeze! And we won't have a chance of finding Pikachu in the dark!"

Ash growled in frustration and marched on, ignoring the goose bumps that raised on his arms against the cold winds. Misty and Brock glanced at each other before each grabbing Ash under one arm, and forcefully turning him around.

"Hey! Let me go! I have to find Pikachu!" He yelled, struggling to get out of his best friends' strong grasps. Misty and Brock started toward the Pokemon Center, not heeding Ash's yells until they reached the forest edge.

"Ash, you can't. Not when it's so cold and dark." Brock had to yell over Ash's yells. Ash quieted enough to be able to hear what they had to say.

"Number one; you can't see in this dark. Number two; you'll freeze out here and so will we. What good are we to Pikachu when we're sick and cold?" Misty reasoned.

"Yah, but—"Ash tried but was cut off by Misty.

"Ash," Misty gave him the hardest and sternest looks she could muster up. "No."

Ash wilted. "I miss Pikachu so much already. He could be out there hurt and alone and I won't be there for him." A tear ran down his tan cheek. It didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"We know Ash. But we won't be able to find him now, and we have to wait until tomorrow until we can look for him. We're sorry, but that is how it has to be." Misty said.

They entered the Pokemon Center to find a frantic Nurse Joy. Upon seeing them, she started asking questions, all the while ringing her hands.

"Where were you? What happened? Where's Pikachu? Is he alright? Are you alright?" Misty held up a hand to halt her questions.

"We'll look for Pikachu tomorrow. Someone broke in and took him. We don't know why or where she is. Good night Nurse Joy." Misty said shortly.

Nurse Joy nodded and went into a separate room. Misty maid Ash lay down on one of the many couches in the main room and went to another one. Brock lay down as well.

Misty saw Ash's eyes darting to the door. "Don't even think about leaving when we fall asleep, Ash Ketchum!" She growled. Ash sighed dramatically and turned over, closing his eyes.

Misty and Brock closed their own eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, due to their night's experiences.

* * *

TBC…

I'll make the next chappie more interesting, promise.

See you next time.

Review please.


End file.
